


Gunmar the Glowy Lantern: Halloween Edition

by begin_fiction



Category: Trollhunters - Daniel Kraus & Guillermo del Toro
Genre: Crack, Fluff, Fun, Gen, Good Gunmar, Halloween, Humor, Lies, Minor Jim Lake Jr/Claire Nuñez, Payback, Sleepovers, Troll Jim Lake Jr.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:48:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25687567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/begin_fiction/pseuds/begin_fiction
Summary: Gunmar pranks the others on Halloween, with consequences.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Gunmar the Glowy Lantern: Halloween Edition

**Author's Note:**

> A Twitter friend of mine called @OfShippers suggested this idea and I thought "why not" so: this fic!

It was Halloween. A holiday to scare people and get candy. Many children loved it.

Gunmar was still in his cage, but on the couch.

To him, Halloween was just pranking.

So he got an idea, and started to prank the others.

* * *

Claire came back inside, dressed as a witch. The Skathe-Hrün was in her hand, although she did nothing with it. There were still voices outside saying how cool her staff was and how amazing prop it was for her act. She was happy that she could stay for a sleepover at Jim's house, and so could Toby. At home, she got nothing to do.

She put her witch hat on the table, looking around and was surprised to not see Gunmar on the couch.

"He must have escaped again," she said to herself, and started to look around for the troll.

He wasn't next to the kitchen, not under the table, not behind the television..

_Where is this maniac?_

"BOO!"

"GAH!"

Claire fell on the ground, looking angry at Gunmar who was laughing.

Afterwards, she laughed aswell.

"For a witch you're bad at finding me."

She stood up, grabbing the cage and looking at the little troll before her. "You always have to keep moving. Stay on the couch, and don't move!"

Gunmar rolled his eyes. "Fine."

Claire went upstairs to change herself.

Secretly, Gunmar chuckled to himself.

* * *

Jim came back from the bathroom. He really had to get used to his troll form, he looked like a smurf! He didn't even go outside for trick or treat.

Looking around, he saw Claire's staff.

_She must have returned._

_Of course._

_I look hideous, while she looks beautiful._

He sighed, but smiled a little. Today was not a day to be sad and cry! He had to have fun. And so, he would.

"Sup."

"AH!"

Jim turned around immediately, shocked. 

At his feet, there was Gunmar.

"This was not my intention to prank you like this. You already got scared. You're no fun, Trollhunter!"

"How dare you scare me like that!"

"It's Halloween! And because I'm in this cage, what do you expect me to do?! Sit down and behave like a baby?!"

"Oh I wish you would behave like a baby!"

Gunmar rolled his eyes again.

"I must have fun, Trollhunter."

Jim sighed. "I know it's no fun, you being.. in a cage. But don't go pranking others!"

Gunmar sighed. "Okay, fine.. I'll.. stop."

Jim nodded, but let the troll stay where he was. Afterwards he went upstairs too.

Gunmar became a bit confused. What where they doing upstairs? Planning to rob a bank?

_No, they wouldn't do that._

But he still sticked to his plan. Pranking.

And Domzalski would be next.

* * *

Toby also came back from trick or treat, dancing. 

"I got the most candy! Most candy out of them all! Ha! Tobias Domzalski is superior!"

Still dancing, he bumped into a box.

"Huh?"

Toby suddenly stood still, getting out his warhammer if there would be any enemy.

He stepped backwards, soon to be stopped by another box.

"Come out, thief! I'm not scared of boxes!"

An evil laugh came out.

Suddenly, Toby got scared. "Okay, okay! I surrender! Please don't hurt me or my friends! I'll do anything you want!"

"Hahahaha! You're much better to deal with than the Trollhunter!"

Toby his eyes went wide. "Gunmar!"

"Yes?"

"Why would you prank me like this!?"

"Halloween."

"I.. you're gonna get punished for this!"

"Oh really?"

"Yes!" Toby got out his warhammer and slammed the cage.

Gunmar suddenly regretted what he had done. "Okay, okay! Stop – ow – stop hitting me with your hammer! Do you want to get accused of murder?!"

Toby stopped. "Payback. Gunmar. That is called.. payback."

Toby also went upstairs.

"Payback," Gunmar muttered to himself. "I must be careful for that."

Still being a bit hurt from the hammer, he heard the trio upstairs.

"Yeah, Gunmar scared me!"

"That's no thing to what he did to me! He set boxes and an evil laugh! But I gave him payback."

He heard laughing upstairs and also heard they were playing a game.

Maybe he should.. clean it up. To join the game. And he didn't want to be lonely.

* * *

The trio came back downstairs, laughing, but suddenly stopped when everything was clean.

"How.."

"I.. thought to make this all clean as an apology for what I've done."

All looking at Gunmar, they smiled and thanked him.

As a thanks, they brought him upstairs and let him also join the game.

Toby wanted to grab Gunmar to still show what payback was, but couldn't due to the troll objections. "I don't know where your sticky hands have been! Keep them away from me!"

They all laughed, and played until the night.

 _I still must be careful for this payback,_ Gunmar thought, but he was happier than he could ever be.


End file.
